


Sauerkraut Cake

by Audlie45



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: Literally just a short and cute conversation between our babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This image [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e4/5e/16/e45e1646e028c974d6137457edd00f5b.jpg) is where this comes from btw. Adorable af.

"And by royal decree, the king declared that his manservant and boyfriend was as useless as a sauerkraut cake and cast him off the land."

"What?! Are you breaking up with me via shitty story telling?!"

"What? No! I know you can't live without me. Why would I do something like that to you?"

"Ugh, you're such a prat."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, well, I'm a little off kilter with that royal decree of yours."

"Aw, don't be like that. Someone's got to keep you on your toes."

"Oh? I thought your goal in life was to keep me on my back."

"Mmm, yes. That does sound much more pleasing."


End file.
